The Dog of Death
by Duop
Summary: Duo find a puppy, and it has dire consequences to the other pilots from lack of Duo-attention. R & R.


Title: The Dog of Death (see? Dog is 'God' spelled backwards!! Ahh...I'll stop trying now)

Author: Duop

Date Completed: Sunday, Sept. 22, 2002 @ 6:38 PM

Author's Notes: This is a very pointless fan-fiction. Basically, Duo gets a puppy, and it has dire consequences on the other pilot's lack of Duo-attention. It can be considered yaoi if your mind just works that way.  :)

Commence Fan-Fiction Reading...Stuff...

- + -

Dedication: I dedicate this fic to my sister Ricci (pn: Lady Pax), for it was she who gave me the idea in one of our phone conversations. *And* she helped me get up my Fanfiction.net account.. How many do I owe you now, Ricci? Never-mind, I don't want to know...

And this is also dedicated to our dog "Tango" we got three years ago (don't ask about the name). For he fits the description quite well.

- + -

**Part I**

The Deathscythe Hell pilot crept silently into the safe-house where he, and the other pilots were currently residing. Beneath his black leather jacket, and against his red shirt, was a warm ball of fluff that was sleeping peacefully.

Duo hoped that the pilots were all either asleep, or occupied, at the moment, for it would take much of his skills in stealth and slyness to get his new-found friend inside without Heero probing it and blowing it up first like he had done to so many of the braided pilot's friends in the past. Memories of Fluffy the Cat, Mug the Ferret (A/N- my sister has a ferret named Mug), Twiggy the Hamster, and Rooney the Raccoon floated to the surface of Duo's brain. 

Actually, Duo could understand why Heero had to put Rooney to sleep, seeing as the poor, ring-tailed rodent kept foaming at the mouth and trying to latch itself onto their legs; but why he had to 'accidentally on purpose' destroy the others because they either bit him, relieved themselves on him, or just plain disturbed him, was beyond Duo's comprehension – or lack, thereof.

Duo held up his chin. There was no way Heero could resist the cute face of his new friend even if he tried. There was just no possible way. The Shinigami looked down at the small ball of golden fur. "Don't worry little guy," he said softly as he climbed up the steps to his room. He grinned. "No one's going to be able to hurt the Dog of Death."

- + -

The next morning, Duo was awakened by the most annoying way.

"INJUSTICE!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DAMN DOG DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!!"

Duo groaned. "Jeez...just shut up for once, Wu-man..." he said into his pillow as he turned over. He was about to go back to La-La-Land (which, Lady Pax's experiments and video-recordings confirm, is hidden deep inside Duo's braid. How she got close to Duo's braid? I'm not even going to begin to explain...), when his brain finally computed what Wufei was saying.

Duo shot up in bed, his violet eyes wide, and began running down the hall to Wufei's quarters.

"DON'T TOUCH THE DOG, WUFEI!!!" Duo yelled, throwing open the door. He had perfect timing, also, for Wufei was just about to show a small, golden-furred puppy the power of his katana. Duo leapt, and had pushed the dog from safety. But it also managed to get Wufei's katana lodged a few inches into the carpeted floor.

The braided-boy, who had join the puppy in panting slightly, was sitting against Wufei's dresser, holding the canine securely against his chest. 

"Maxwell...." Wufei growled under his breath warningly. "Get—out—of—my—room." The Chinese pilot's right eye twitched when he looked at the growling puppy that the braided-wonder held. "And take that mutt with you."

Duo blinked, stood up, and left, murmuring word of comfort to the small dog. "It's okay little buddy. That's just Wuffers! He has a bad case of head-up-his-ass oh yes he does!" he said in a baby-ish voice. 

- + -

Duo walked calmly into the living room, seeing as he couldn't get back to sleep, his new buddy trotting after him – sniffing everything in his reach. The puppy barked 'happily' (if there is such an emotion for dogs) at someone behind Duo, and said boy turned around to see Quatre!

"Oi, Quat!" Duo exclaimed jovially, lifting the golden ball of fur.

"A dog?" Quatre said, bending slightly to get a closer look at the pup. The dog licked Quatre's nose. The Arabian pilot chuckled. He scratched the dog behind its ears, making it close its brown eyes and stretch towards the nimble fingers.

"Well, Q?" said Duo anxiously, bringing Quatre back to his full towering-over-small-puppies height.

"Well what, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"What do you think of him?" Duo exclaimed gleefully after a moment of pregnant silence. The puppy gave a small yip to match Duo's loud tone, though much lighter and soprano-y, and panted with his tongue sticking out the side of his small snout.

Quatre glanced at the dog, and pet its muzzle again. The puppy yawned, and Quatre had to hide a laugh behind his hand – though the way his aqua eyes crinkled because of the smile behind his fingers betrayed him. "He's cute," Quatre finally said after a long inner-debate. Looking back at Duo's beaming face he added, "But do you think Heero will let you keep him?"

Duo nodded vigorously. "Duh!!" he shouted. He thrust the puppy towards Quatre, its hind legs hanging in the air – though the dog didn't seem to mind. "Who could resist those eyes?" Duo brought the puppy's face to his own, and the two made equally sad, puppy-dog eyes.

Quatre couldn't hide his laughter this time. After the chuckles subdued, he said, wiping tears from his eyes, "You know what? I don't even think *Heero* could withstand those looks!" Then he began walking away to make breakfast.

Duo grinned a big, toothy grin. "Well," he said, looking at the puppy eye to eye. "That's what I was hoping for." He jumped over the back of the couch, and landed on the dark, brown-red cushions. The nice smell of leather surrounded the two, and the puppy sniffed the air to get high on the wonderful scent. "Now," said Duo, lifting the puppy above his head. "What to name you...?"

- + -

Duop: God BLESS short chapters!!

Lady Pax(she's at my apartment now): That's too short!! It's good! WRITE MORE NOW!!!! *hits Duop's shoulder to 'encourage' him*

Duop*in a fake, whiny voice*: Ow! Shit, Ricci! St~op!! (yes, this is how we always act – isn't it lovely?) But anyways, any suggestions as to what the dog's name should be? I'm fried... R & R!!

Lady Pax: Please. ^_^

Duop: Uh-huh, what she said. :)

Lady Pax: Did I tell you the guy I liked *coughJEREMYcough* was assigned to be my lab partner on Friday for a two-week-long and he had to come over the house of Saturday to start research on the Free-Tailed Bat?

Duop: o_O;;

Lady Pax: hehe... ^_^;;

Duop: Did you know the Free-Tailed Bat's 'guano' (that's poop, folks) was Texas's biggest mineral find before oil?

Lady Pax: No...I didn't... Thanks!! *writes that down* 


End file.
